


Stray Kids Chatroom

by Irenified



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Honestly I dont know what im doing, M/M, New Writer, No Plot, Not kidding, chat room fic, chatfic, chatroom, everyone is a meme, help meidkwhatimdoing, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenified/pseuds/Irenified
Summary: FeelixYoyoyoyoyoYIGGITYOYEETBeanWhoever gave birth to him-Can*Softly* no-+Aka this mess of a Stray Kids Chatroom that literally  no one asked for,,





	1. 00

_**Can**  created a new chatroom._

_**Can**  has added  **Bean, Feelix, and 6 more**._

**Woot**  
o god not again

 **Feelix  
** yEETIX INTESIFIES IM SO R3ADY

 **Bean  
** What have you done..

 **Can  
** listEN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR BONDING

 **InNOut  
** Legit where even

 **Can**  
actually.. 

 **Can  
** even im not sure

 **Jisquirrel  
** wooT hi guys!!

 **Minhoe  
** lol nope

**Minhoe  
** _Minhoe has **kicked** Jisquirrel from the chat._

**Seungminute  
** whoever named me should die

 **Seungminute  
** also,, lol

 **Hyunjean  
** at least you weren t boutt a be nameed billie jiN

 **InNOut  
** Hyung arent you in class??

 **Minhoe  
** i am too but no one cared

**Can  
** _Can has added Jisquirrel back to the chat._

**Jisquirrel  
** ouchies. that kick hurtie

 **Minhoe  
** nope,,

**Minhoe  
** _Minhoe has **kicked** Jisquirrel from the chat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +
> 
> HELLO GUYS AND WELCOME BA-Ok sorry,so i made another chat ficYEET YEET SKEET SKEETIt will have a lota memesA lota roastingA lota love blossoming
> 
> ok so this doesnt have a plot, it only has a plot as to how the ships will get together
> 
>  
> 
> and basically, they're all in high school.
> 
> Woojin, Chan = Senior
> 
> Minho, Changbin = Junior
> 
> Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung, Felix, = Sophomore
> 
> Jeongin = Freshman
> 
> +
> 
> SO NOW THAT THIS IS DONE
> 
> GET READY FOR CRAZINESS HOES CUZ YALL KNOW ME I LOVE CRAZY YEET YEET SKEET SKEET  
> +  
> I also have this up on Wattpad on my account ICanBeYerOppa


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woot  
> you called?
> 
> Feelix  
> no i meant woot as in woot its school woot kill me
> 
> InNOut  
> oh gOD HOW MUCH DO I RELATE

**'Barbecue sauce on my tiddies'**

**2 AM**

**InNOut**  
can fish fly??

 **Feelix**  
i mean my fish once flew

 **Bean**  
what if they could

 **InNOut**  
and theyre not becuase of humans

 **Feelix**  
ikr?????

 **Bean**  
no stfufhvidjk

 **Can**  
what is oging on

 **Can**  
going*

 **Can**  
this conversation doesnt making sense

 **Can**  
but at the same time it is too normal

 **Woot**  
jesus, kids go to sleep its like 4 in the morning

 **Bean**  
correctoin only 2*

 **Woot**  
still too late

 **Woot**  
or early

 **Woot**  
holy fuck

 **Can**  
woojin actually just took off his blanket and walked to the balcony and there he stared at the moon and went all like "is 2 am too early or too late, oh god pls enlighten me."

 **Minhoe**  
ok now everyone stfu and go to sleep

 **Jisquirrel**  
...

 **Jisquirrel**  
so yall been spamming at 2 am ofrf tih  s 

 **Seungminute**  
hyunjin just threated to punch me if i didnt shut yall up so if yall care bout me and my well-being pls shut up.

 

**'Barbecue sauce on my tiddies'**

**5 AM**

**Feelix**  
wOOT

 **Woot**  
you called?

 **Feelix**  
no i meant woot as in woot its school woot kill me

 **InNOut**  
oh gOD HOW MUCH DO I RELATE

 **Can**  
youre liek 3,,

 **InNOut**  
atTACKEDT BY MY OWN SENPAI

 **InNOut**  
in MY HOUSE

 **InNOut**  
IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

 **Hyunjean**  
whoever let Jeonginnie on the internet is getting stabbed tonight

 **Minhoe**  
loOOL *nervously sweats*

 **Jisquirrel**  
AWE MEAN HOE HYUNG IM SURE HE WOULDNT

 **Minhoe**  
mean hoe?

 **Jisquirrel**  
sorry it auto corrected Minho to Minhoe

 **Can**  
its 5 am isnt it a bit too early to be up rn

 **Seungminute**  
wheRE/?/

 **InNOut**  
we're all getting ready for those stupid classes they thought was agood idea at 7 am anyways so,, 

 **InNOut**  
WOOT

 **Bean**  
oh no he got the _@Feelix_ disease

 **Feelix**  
EXCUSE ME

 **Feelix**  
MY OWN BF??

 **Feelix**  
THE BETRAYAL

 **Bean**  
bOYFRIEND??

 **Feelix  
** cOUGH

 **Feelix**  
NO??

 **Feelix**  
THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY FOR BEST FRIEND

 **InNOut**  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAH, FRIENDZONED

 **Feelix**  
stfu you got lil bro zoned

 **InNOut**  
....

**Can**  
_Can has **kicked** Feelix from the chat._

**Jisquirrel**  
oh look for the first time someone not kicking me

 **Minhoe**  
you thought

**Minhoe**  
_Minhoe has **kicked** Jisquirrel from the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO KIDDOS THEY ALL LIVE IN DORMS YES KIDDOS IM CLICHE HAHAHAAHAHAHA  
> "kiddos"  
> moving on  
> dorm mates:   
> Changbin, Felix, Jeongin  
> Woojin, Chan, Minho  
> Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laughign  
> i guess we should sleep bye
> 
> Feelix  
> W H I P P E D
> 
> laughign  
> laughign has kicked Feelix from the chat.

**'Barbecue sauce on my tiddies'**

**4 PM**

**Minhoe**   
_Minhoe has **changed** the chat name to ' **tHE TEA IS BEING SPILLED'**_

**Can**  
I TOLD YOU TO EKEP YOUR MOUTH SHUTHGKLKFHDF

**Minhoe**  
Woojin hyung is currently trying to flush Chan's phone into the toile

**Feelix**  
TOILE

**Bean**   
_Bean has **changed** Minhoe's name to **toile.**_

**toile**  
GUYS SERIOUSLY

**Jisquirrel**  
OH TEA

**Jisquirrel**  
I BET ITS SCORCHING

**Hyunjean**  
I CANT BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED

**Hyunjean**  
IM QUAKING

**Seungminute**  
i can confirm that 

**Jisquirrel**  
oh look he just rolled off the sofa

**Jisquirrel**  
laughign.

**Feelix**  
LAUGHIGN

**Bean**   
_Bean has **changed** Jisquirrel's name to **laughign.**_

**laughign**   
_laughign has **kicked** Feelix from the chat._

**laughign**  
anyways what were we talking bout

**InNOut**  
OH TEA

**InNOut**  
WAIT I HOPE ITS NOT FROM BEFORE

**InNOut**  
GHJKLJ NOHYUNG

**Bean**  
 _Bean has **added** Feelix back to the chat_.

**toile**  
OK OK OK LISTEN UP

**toile**  
ok so me and chan were walking down the street, back home andfklh;hfd

**Woot**  
he's dying laughing, ive successfully flush chan'sphone so ill continue

**Woot**  
ok so walking down the street, we bump into Jeongin

**InNOut**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I THOUGTHY OU LVOED ME I WAS OYUR FAVORITRE CHILD 

**Woot**  
Jeongin was with a friend and they were talking boout somethings size

**laughign**  
is this what i think it is.... . . . ... . .   .. . 

**Woot**  
AND AND INNIE GOES ALL LIKE "How long?"

**Woot**  
AND CHAN SAID "I think this kinda stuff is discussed in the bedroom."

**Feelix**  
HE SAID THAT TO 15 YEAR OLD KIDS IM SCREAMING

**Bean**  
16** is the korean age

**Feelix**  
stfu

**Woot**  
AND I COULD SEE JEONGIN AND HIS FRIEND JUST TURN SO RED

**InNOut**  
WE WERE TALKING AOBUT HOW LONG HE PLAYED FORTNITE

**InNOut**  
GET YOUR HEAD OUT THE GUTTER!11!!!11??/1!!

**Minhoe**  
i still cant believe it

**laughign**  
....

**laughign**  
this isnt even funny

**Woot**  
chan face planted into the ground after he said that

**Hyunjean**  
HE JUST WHEEZED

**Seungminute**  
I THINK JISUNG'S DYING

**Hyunjean**  
HES ROLLING

**Seungminute**  
FGHKL CALL 911

**InNOut**  
whats so funny about Chan hyung face-planting itn othe ground tho

**Hyunjean**  
i me an do yo u ge T IT

**Seungminute**  
like just imagine him getting onto one knee and then both kneesand then laying down and tHEN FACE-PLANTINHG INTO THE GROUNDHJKLj

**laughign**  
i mag ine what the poeolple wuld hsve tjougjt

**Feelix**  
'oh lok he's face-planthing no big deal'

**Bean**  
ok ok ok okok kiddos enough lets do homework

**InNOut**  
shut up changbin youve been laughing for 10 minutes straight not one to speak.

**Feelix**   
_Feelix has changed the chat name to **'chan is a panicked gay'**_

 

**'chan is a panicked gay'**

**3 AM**

**Can**  
i cry everytime

**laughign**  
welcome back hyung new phone im guessing 

**Feelix**  
rich mf

**Can**  
do you guys never sleep?

**Bean**  
I can confirm that

**Seungminute**  
i can confirm that

**toile**  
ITS 4 AM MY PHONE KEEPSL IGHTING UP IN TRYING TO SLEEP PLS THANKX

**laughign**  
i guess we should sleep bye

**Feelix**  
W H I P P E D

**laughign**   
_laughign has **kicked** Feelix from the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the ages in my country for high school is around:  
> freshman: 14 - 15  
> Sophomore: 15 - 16  
> Junior: 16 - 18  
> Senior:17 - 19  
> So ages are:  
> Jeongin: 15  
> Hyunjin, Jisung,Felix, Seungmin: 16  
> Changbin: 16  
> Minho: 17  
> Woojin, Chan: 18
> 
> +
> 
> in my country my education system is like cambridge  
> so thats why we have like o-1 o-2, AS, a-2  
> we also have o-3, it depends on the school if they consider o-3 as grade 8 or as a whole another class. mine is considered grade 8 so im a freshman currently and im 14, but we do have 15 year old ppl in my class, so the ages are based on that.


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laughign  
> it was patricia minhoes fault as well  
> feelix  
> PARTICIA MINHOE HAAH  
> Bean  
> Bean has changed toile's name to patricia minhoe.

**'Chan is a panicked gay'**

**5 PM**

**InNOut**  
YOO THE WEATHER IS SO NICE OUTSIDE

**Feelix**  
ikr??????

**laughign**  
stfu we all know youre both scared of thunder and lightening

**InNOut**  
that, my son, is another story

**Feelix**  
ITS SO DARK OUTSIDE IS BOUTTA RAAAAAIN

**InNOut**  
also i had a chem test today lol

**Woot**  
howd it go my son

**InNOut**  
i nearly failed lol

**Can**  
FAILED? EXCUSE ME I STAYED UP TILL 1 YESTERDAY TEACHING YOU IT

**InNOut**  
EXCUSE ME NOT MY FAULT THAT MY BRAIN MESSED UP AND I MESSED UP A 3 MARK QUESTION I ALREADY KNEW

**InNOut**  
i wouldve gotten 17/20 but i got 14/20 instead

**toile**  
i can feel the pain

**Feelix**  
lol i got a good on my english today

**laughign**  
hahahahah....

**toile**  
did some happen?

**laughign**  
hahahahaha....

**Feelix**  
he got yelled at

**Hyunjean**  
YELLED AT?? MY SON?? WHO

**Seungminute**  
i forgot you take the other english course of a min and tohught u were acting st00pid

**Seungminute**  
but actually ms. byun

**laughign**  
i mean- we had another teacher who was talkign ti slow and i actually understood..

**Can**  
you did so well on your letter my son i was proud

**laughign**  
but today we had to do summary

**laughign**  
and ms byun just filled up 2 pages and i understOOD NOTHING HAHAH

**toile**  
you know english tho

**laughign**  
i know english,,, not how to write a fricking summary

**toile**  
sad

**Woot**  
SCREAMS SHOULD I BURN HER OFFICE DOWN OR GET HER FIRED

**InNOut**  
fired..

**InNOut**  
i feel like she hATES me

**InNOut**  
oh nvm I tohught we were talking bout mrs. song

**Can**  
Mrs. Song?????

**InNOut**  
yeet yikes yes she thinks im Jisung's younger bro

**InNOut**  
and since jisung is so gud in chem she wants me to be too

**InNOut**  
but im honestly just a lazy child

**Seungminute**  
waiT GUYS

**Seungminute**  
i just got another update

**Seungminute**  
minHO YOU GOT IN A FIGHT???

**toile**  
i did

**toile**  
nearly got suspended

**toile**  
was worth it

**Hyunjean**  
IM CONFUSION

**Hyunjean**  
EXSZPLAIN??

**laughign**  
since i was the only one there yikes

**toile**  
youre the reason why i fought mf

**laughign**  
it was patricia minhoes fault as well

**feelix**  
PARTICIA MINHOE HAAH

**Bean**  
Bean has changed toile's name to patricia minhoe.

**patricia** **minhoe**  
die..

**laughign**  
sorry hyung i meant practically

**patricia** **minhoe**  
i took a punch for u and this is what i get

**laughign**  
actually u didnt-

**InNOut**  
i have it all recorded...

**laughign**  
COULDVE SAID THAT BEFORE

**InNOut**   
_**[Open Video File]** _

**Hyunjean**  
oMG

**Hyunjean**  
EXCUSE ME

**Hyunjean**  
"yo moms a fatass" AND A KICK RIGHT IN THE BALLS

**patricia minhoe**  
HE CALLED JISUNG A FATASS

**Seungminute**  
"yo moms also a crackhead mothafecker" and a pUNCH RIGHT IN THE NOSE

**Can**  
did you get suspended?

**patricia** **minhoe**  
no

**Woot**  
HOW

**patricia** **minhoe**  
all i got was a warning letter

**laughign**  
youre supposed to get expelled

**Woot**  
actually he has a collection

**Can**  
he has like 12 already

**Bean**  
what do you do with so many

**Woot**  
sometimes when he cant sleep he takes them out and compares the paper quality

**particia** **minhoe**  
its gotten shit over the years lol

**InNOut**  
DONT STOP ME!!

**Hyunjean**  
...

**Seungminute**  
stop baby dont stop

**InNOut**  
STAB!!

**InNOut**  
oh sorry wrong chat

**Can**  
what the actual fuck

**Can**  
ARE YOUI IN SOME GANG BOI

**InNOut**  
im in a squad

**InNOut**  
my gaming squad if that counts

**Feelix**  
dont worry guys

**Feelix**  
hes playing some video game with his friends

**laughign**  
video games and texting silks boi

**Hyunjean**  
SILKS

**laughign**  
skills* SHUT UP IT WAS A MISTAKE MY STUPID AUTO CORRECT

**patricia** **minhoe**  
 _patricia minhoe has **changed** laughign's name to SILKS._

**SILKS**  
I HATE YOU ALL

**patricia** **minhoe**  
lol ok

**SILKS**  
ESPECIALYL YOU MINHOE HYUNG

**SILKS**  
YOU KEEP MESSIN G WITH MY FEELINGS

**SILKS**  
YOU DAILY BEAT PEOPLE UP BECAUSE THEY TEASE ME

**SILKS**  
YOU THINK I DONT KNOW??

**SILKS**  
THEN YOU GO AND BE SO RUDE

**SILKS**  
YOU CONFUSE ME AND I HATE IT

**SILKS**  
IF YOU LIKE ME, TELL ME , BECAUSE I MOST DEFINITELY LOVE YOU

**SILKS**   
_SILKS has **left** the chat._

**Seungminute**  
shit..

**Hyunjean**  
YOU IDIOT I CAN HEAR MY BABY CRY

**patricia** **minhoe**  
holy fuck...

**Can**  
you better fix this mess.

 

**'Chan is a panicked gay'**

**3 AM**

**InNOut**  
i cant stop thinking about the chem question i got wrong

**Can**  
go to sleep

**Feelix**  
oh ik, i once got one wrong back in freshman year, still haunts me

**InNOut**  
ive nearly fallen asleep 4 times and keep waking up to this nightmare.

**Can**  
im coming over son so get your bed ready

**Can**  
ok sounds wrong,, but u know what i mean

**Seungminute**  
its raining tho???

**Hyunjean**  
he has a car

**Seungminute**  
oh yea rich mf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the chem thing is based off of my chem test today loOOOL and the 'i got a good in english' too,, the patricia is also based off me because my TWO OTHER BESTIEs were talking bout something and were like 'practically' or 'partially' or some and from the side i just went all like 'patricia'  
> im gonna be basing a lot of stuff by my texts with friends or just high school life and thats why the chap is so long,, also i actually dont have a plot for all the couples, ive only sketched out minho and jisung's till now so idk what im doing with life rip but i am sketching out the other ones so YEET.  
> ok bye


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Chan is a panicked gay'
> 
> 6:15 PM
> 
> Hyunjean  
> like the teahcers asked us to say one thng bout us  
> Hyunjean  
> in dance practice
> 
> Hyunjean  
> and changbinnie hyung goes all like 'I like dak'

**Private Chat**

**Lixie <3 + Sungie <3**

**Sungie <3**  
LIIIIIIIIX add me back to the chat please :^((

**Lixie <3**  
the n0SE

**Lixie <3 **  
and oki my baBY UWUWUWUWU

 

**'Chan is a panicked gay'**

**6 PM**

**Feelix**   
_Feelix has **added** SILKS to the chat._

**SILKS**   
_SILKS has **changed** SILKS's name to **meme queen.**_

**InNOut**  
YASSS

**Hyunjean**  
wELCOME BACK MY CHILD

**patricia minhoe**  
welcome back

**meme queen**  
thx hyunjin

**patricia minhoe**  
ME???

**meme queen**  
thx hyunjin

**Seungminute**  
OOOOOOOOOOH

**Can**  
i just inhaled and opened my eyes to new drama

**Woot**  
no u dumfuk this is the old drama

**Can**  
lol jisung dont ignore him

**meme queen**  
ignore who?

**Can**  
,,, i cant tell if youre joking but

**Can**  
minhoe??

**meme queen**  
bold of you to assume i talk to song minho

**Can**  
no i mean LEE MINHOE

**meme queen**  
lol idk any lee minho

**patricia minhoe**  
I- SHOULD I FEEL OFFENDED

**InNOut**  
i guess thats a you problem honey

**Feelix**   
_Feelix has **changed** Feelix's name to **freekles**._

**InNOut**  
more like freakles

**freekles**  
sTFU

**Bean**  
lmfao i actually read that was free-kels

**freekles**  
i just wANTED AN UPDATE

**freekles**  
idk any good names HONESTLY

**meme queen**  
thats a yOU problem honey

**freekles**  
is it just me or has jisung always been this sassy

**Hyunjean**  
I mean i legit PHYSICALLY FELT THE TEARS ROLLING DOWN HIS CHEEKS LAST NIGHT

**Hyunjean**  
so i mean he usually is after that

**Seungminute**  
I feel like our names are getting old..

**Hyunjean**  
OMG DID I TELL U OBUT YESTERDAY???

 

**Private chat**

**minhood + sungie <3**

**minhood**  
sungie?

**minhood**  
jisung?

**minhood**  
jisungie???

**minhood**  
are you ignoring me  
 _[read 6:13]_

 

**'Chan is a panicked gay'**

**6:15 PM**

**Hyunjean**  
like the teahcers asked us to say one thng bout us

**Hyunjean**  
in dance practice

**Hyunjean**  
and changbinnie hyung goes all like 'I like dak'

**freekles**  
I JUST-

**Seungminute**  
did he just...

**InNOut**  
he threw his phone on the sofa, opening the window and jumped out

**InNOut**  
we live on the third floor

**Seungminute**  
lol ik i asked cuz i saw someone fall

**Seungminute**  
you do know we live in the same building,, except im like first floor,,

**InNOut**  
yes ik dumfuk i was telling those who live on the 15th floor

**InNOut**  
must be sad, they cant even take the stairs when running late

**Can**  
true we cant

**patricia minhoe**  
lmfao who said i was late

**Bean**  
you come 10 minutes late to class every single day from what i remember

**patricia minhoe**  
not today bitch

**Bean**  
whered jisung go

**Hyunjean**  
actually  i was just bout to ask that, he just grabbed his jacket and left???

**Bean**  
i....

**Woot**  
whats wrong?

 

**6:34 PM**

_Changbin took a deep breath, he scrolled up on his private conversation with Jisung, the message "we can get fresh air in our graves you know" kept on repeating in his mind like a broken tape, going on and on._

_The stress building up, growing. He got up and ran out of his and Felix's shared room, opening the main door at such an inhumane speed it made him feel like flash._

_He quickly ran down the stairs and finally out of the building into the nearly empty street on Seoul. The sky was covered in black cloud it was obvious it would rain and so no one was really outside at this time, other than idiots like Jisung and himself._

_He nearly bumped into an elderly man but quickly shouted an apology whilst continuing to run._

_He finally reached the old abandoned building where the whole 'gang' usually hung out. He carefully stepped inside._

_"Jisung!" His voice echoed but he heard no reply, instead he heard something shifting until Jisung appeared in view from behind an old torn sofa._

_His eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying all night instead of sleeping. His hair a mess._

_"Jisungie..." Changbin's voice soften, he walked up to Jisung and held him in his arm,_

_"Its okay.." The only reply he got was Jisung's sobs,_

_"They did it again hyung, would it better if i were just gone? Am I really that ugly?" Changbin could only hug him tighter._

_He knew Jisung hadn't heard it, but his ears picked up on hurried footsteps outside, as if someone had been eavesdropping and just left._

 

**7 PM**

_Minho gritted his teeth as he heard those words come out from Jisung's mouth. This time, he thought to himself, he wont leave them alone, not after how much they had hurt Jisung._

**_His Jisung._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sCREAMS THIS IS A CHAT FIC SO IM SORRY FOR THE LITTLE STORYLINE THAT CREEPED IN AT THE END BUT YEET, DONUT WORRY MY KIDS WE WILL OVERCOME THIS... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... HOPEFULLY.


	6. lolol

**ok, okok so,**

**ok so i am _so SORRY_**

**for no updating**

**lol**

**cuz im a _lazy h03_**

**okay, so basICALLY i havent updated because _sChool and shIT_**

**and like ok**

**so like im gonna _update at the weekend_**

**so yEET,, kiddos _pls look forward to an update_**

**yikes, bye _xoxo_**


	7. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALREADY APOLOGIZE OKAY

_Minho sat next to the lockers, glaring at his bloody hand._

_"I just want life to end." He sighed out, something shuffled next to him and a sweet, honey-like voice drawled out,_

_"No, I dont think so that you do..." Jisung put a small bottle of strawberry milk in Minho's lap and sighed._

_"Hyung.."_

_"Ok, i know what you're going to say, hYuNg yOu dIdNt hAvE tO Do tH aT"_

_Jisung smiled at Minho's childish-ness,_

_"I mean, you didn't have to but im happy you did."_

_Minho grinned from ear and ear and looked at Jisung,_

_"I guess that means i'm unblocked on the chat, right?"_

_Jisung laughed and didn't reply, instead tackling Minho and giving him a hug._

**+**

**'weird flex but ok'**

**4 PM**

**InNOut**  
sometimes i liek to make like 5 omelets in the morning and not tell anyone that i made them

 **Freekles**  
weird flex, but ok

 **Bean**  
WAIT SO THAT S YOU???

 **Freekles**  
wat i just realised

 **Freekles**  
we've been having random omelets in our dorm sincee jeongin came to high shcool and..

 **Bean**  
turns out it was him

 **Freekles**  
turns out it was him

 **Bean**  
oh jinx, youree sleeping on the floor tonight.

 **Freekles**  
well fuck  utoo

 **Bean**  
i mean-

 **Woot**  
CAN U GUYS STOP WITH THE SEXUAL TENSION AND FUCK ALREADY???

 **Chan**  
WOOJINTHERES KIDS IN THIS CHATROOM

 **Freekles**  
Naww i just heard jeongin scream the same exact words in the dorm

 **meme** **queen**  
this is not my meme, i have not heard of this mimi, i do not know of this mimi

 **dance** **queen**  
oH LOOK WHO IS BACK SEE WEMATCH

 **Minhoe**  
ew hyunjin back off of my man

 **meme queen**  
lol who u?? i ony love hyunjean

 **Minhoe**  
om betrayed

 **meme queen**  
jk u dramatic mf i luv u too

 **InNOut**  
Chan, pay up u mf

 **Can**  
shIT HOW????????

 **InNOut**  
magIC MF

 **Woot**  
my jjeonginnie is so grown now

 **Woot**  
I feel like ive gotten old as the mother

 **Freekles**  
you are old like lol who u fooling hoNEY

 

**'Weird flex but ok'**

**2 am**

**InNOut**  
jUST KEEP BREATHIN AND BREATHIN AND BREATHIN

 **Freekles**  
can u stfu

 **meme queen**  
no jeongin honey, youre doing great

 **dance queen**  
kids go to sleep

 **Minhoe**  
stf u anf go 2 sleeo

 **Can**  
do u guys ever sleep?

 **InNOut**  
no, but every time we awake, whyre u awake and type perfectly???? mmmMMMMM

 **Can**  
oh look gotta go cuddle woojin bye

 **Woot**  
that a lie he just put his phone down and face planted into the pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im soSOSOSOSOSOOS sory for not updating, honestly mostly was school and me being lazy but lol u have this now tho


	8. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can  
> the only reason i stay awake is because im doing my homework till 1 am  
> Can  
> and then have to wake up at 5 am so idont sleep  
> InNOut  
> thats a lie, hes a fucking vampire im telling you

**'weird flex but ok'**

**12:30 PM**

 

**InNOut**  
hi kidos

**meme queen**  
im older than u tho

**Can**  
everyones older than him, nohing special jisung

**meme queen**  
OMG LET ME BREATHE

**Minhoe**  
do nut attack my baby

**dance queen**  
wait so are u guys dating now???

**meme queen**  
what does it look like, genius

**dance queen**  
I can already feel him rubbing off on you

**Seungminute**   
_Seungminute has changed their name to **seconds**_

**seconds**  
i mean like-thats wrong on so many levels

**dance queen**  
shut, you kno what i mean

**meme queen**  
if you guys think chan is bad with his dirty mind

**meme queen**  
YALL CLEARLY HAVENT PLAYED VIDEO GAMES WITH MINHOE

**freekles**  
oh god no we do not talk about that

**Minhoe**  
jisung out here being triggered

**meme queen**  
i commented on how short the round was and he says 'i know something else that is short'

**Minhoe**  
YOU PUNCHED ME

**meme queen**  
AND YOU KNO WHAT HE SAID

**dance queen**  
changbin??

**meme queen**  
'changbin's height'

**Bean**  
i do not deserve thisdisrespect

**Woot**  
i have raised minho just fine

**InNOut**  
no, uve scarred us woojin

**Woot**  
eXCUSE ME IM 10X BETTER THAN YOON JEONGHAN

**InNOut**  
EXCUSE ME, YOU LEGIT MADE ME DANCE TO GANGNAM STYLE FOR A WHOLE MONTH EVERY SINGLE DAY WHEN IT CAME OUT

**Can**  
those were the good days i still have the videos

**InNOut**  
donT YOU FUCKING DARE

**Can**  
oh so no hyung form e?? ok fine im exposing

**Minhoe**  
yes chan send it, im ready for the tea

**Can**   
_**[Open Video File]** _

**freekles**  
oH GOD PSY IS QUAKING

**Bean**  
OMFG BEST THING IVE SEEN

**InNOut**  
I WASL IKE 9 YEARS OLD

**Minhoe**  
sCREENSHOTTED

**meme queen**  
SAVED

**dance queen**  
THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER OMFG

**seconds**  
oHHH YALL KNO WHAT IMGONN DO

**freekles**  
no, pls englighten

**Woot**  
is it what imthinking??

**second**  
Imma send this as an audition video to jyp entertainmeNT

**Woot**  
its exactly what im thinking

**InNOut**  
NO PLS DONT HYUNGSGHJKL I THOUGHT U LOVED MEEEHDFH

**Can**  
i do, a lot, but this was expose material

**InNOut**  
sHUTUP I HAT U

**freekles**  
chan highkey confessed but the only thing he got was an i hate u

**Bean**  
god this is worse than my love life

**Woot**  
what love life??

**Bean**  
lol, good question

 

**'weird flex but ok'**

**2 AM**

 

**Can**  
so i should probably tell yall

**Can**  
the only reason i stay awake is because im doing my homework till 1 am

**Can**  
and then have to wake up at 5 am so idont sleep

**InNOut**  
thats a lie, hes a fucking vampire im telling you

**freekles**  
ive been awake all night watching the video over and over

**InNOut**  
I can confirm, it playing in thee background and im getting nightmares because of it

**Bean**  
I can physically feel the video because of how loud its blasting

**meme queen**  
yes ik, i can too, its fucking hell

**dance queen**  
ikr i cant sleep

**Can**  
woojins fucking snoring rn

**Can**  
minhoe too, idk how they can sleep through this

**meme queen**  
the fact that thy live with you and have to bear w u should be enough

**Can**  
weird flex but ok

**freekles**  
thats probably the worse context youve used it in.

 

**'weird flex but ok'**

**5 am**

 

**Can**  
OMG I JUST FOUND OUT

**InNOut**  
found what?

**Can**  
THESE WHORES

**Woot**  
dont curse theres kids

**Can**  
YOU SNAKES

**Minhoe**  
we kno we ar, anything knew??

**Can**  
THY FUCKING BLOCKED THEIR EARS LAST NGHT TO NOT HEAR FEELIX BLASTING JEONGINS VIDEO

**Bean**  
well me and jeongin did as well so...

**seconds**  
everyone did...

**Can**  
AND YALL DIDNT TELL ME, I COULDNT SLEEP EVEN A MINUTE

**dance queen**  
well thats a you problem honey..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOPE U LIKED IT, XOXO  
> i should stop with the updating i shouldnt spoil cuz then ill prolly disappear for like a month and yall will not hear from me until i randomly pop up w a chap and say 'lol im lazy sorry'  
> ANYways hope u enjoyed (((:


	9. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woot  
> whyre u guys awake at this ungodly hour???  
> dance queen  
> well its a given that felix, jeongin and chan never sleep and im up for my skin care routine  
> Woot  
> schools at 7 tho? and youre suspended  
> dance queen  
> oh fuk yes im suspended, thx im going back to sleep bye

**'weird flex but ok'**

**4 PM**

 

**Can**  
OK WHO AND WHO GOT SUSPENDED

**freekles**  
LOL ME

**meme queen**  
OBV MEE

**Minhoe**  
ayeee ya kno its ya boi and his free warning letter (also suspended)

**dance queen**  
YIKES BUT HERE I AM

**InNOut**  
LMFAO MEEEE

**Woot**  
did i miss sum important??

**freekles**  
you missed a lot important

**Woot**  
SHIT

**Can**  
KIDSS

**Woot**  
oh sHOOT*

**InNOut**  
fuck you chan hyung

**freekles**  
i mean he wouldnt mind...

**Can**  
SHUT,

**Woot**  
what did u guys do??

**Bean**  
TODAY WAS CRAZY LMFAO, I GOT oNLY A WARNING LETTER (ps minho u were right the quality is shit)

**Woot**  
yes i found out but what did u exactly doo

**freekles**  
ok so it all kinda startd with sungmin, jisung and minho on the rooftop

**freekles**  
so me hyunjin and jeongin joined

**freekles**  
and then changbin hyung was mixed along the way

**Bean**  
bitc be thankful i sneaked the speakers and 2 mics from the music room

**Woot**  
woah, kowalski analysis

**dance queen**  
idek if u spelled that right but i was dancing to the instrumental of gangnam style

**InNOut**  
while i was doing high note adlibs

**freekles**  
and i was busy rapping to it

**meme queen**  
and i was recording because apparently minho wanted his special moment to be recorded

**Minhoe**  
i legit only just humped the walls

**Woot**  
god im absent for one day and more than half my kids get suspended

**InNOut**  
i had a lot of experience with the dance

**freekles**  
hes a fucking pro

**Woot**  
what can i say i give the best lessons

**Can**  
wheres seungmin??

 

**'weird flex but ok'**

**5:41 PM**

 

**seconds**  
i think ima bit late but im here

**Can**  
oh... 

**seconds**  
i was in detention lmfao

**Can**  
and what did u do??

**seconds**  
well u see before the whole squad joined i was busy dancing to day6 while blasting it on my phone

**Minhoe**  
and me and jisung were hoe dancing

**seconds**  
i distracted mr park for a whole 30 minutes all while they did their things

**Woot**  
mr park must have been pissed

**seconds**  
lmfao yes, i stole chenle's skateboard and skated through the hallways while he ran behind me

**dance queen**  
holy fuck legend

**freekles**  
also i got the whole prequel to gangnam style on vid

**meme queen**  
and i got gangnam style on vid

**Woot**  
spill,,,,

**freekles**   
_**[open video file]** _

**meme queen**   
_**[open video file]** _

**Can**  
feelix i hat u

**freekles**   
_freekles has changed their name to **feelix**._

**feelix**  
lmfao ily2

 

**'weird flex but ok'**

**4 am**

 

**InNOut**  
you guys are legends

**freekles**  
thx

**meme queen**  
ikrshjklkjhbghik

**InNOut**  
woah you okay??

**meme queen**  
this id mibho i comand u to go2 slep

**Can**  
*softly* what the fu-

**dance queen**  
ok so, kids, let me inform you; minho is sleeping over

**Can**  
wait they're dating??

**dance queen**  
honestly even idk, even if they are they havent come out yet so..............

**Woot**  
whyre u guys awake at this ungodly hour???

**dance queen**  
well its a given that felix, jeongin and chan never sleep and im up for my skin care routine

**Woot**  
schools at 7 tho? and youre suspended

**dance queen**  
oh fuk yes im suspended, thx im going back to sleep bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO IM SO PISSED RN  
> AT MY LAPTOP  
> SO LIKE I TYPED OUT THIS WHLE CHAPTER AND IT WAS GOOD AND IT WAS LIKE 10X BETTR THAN THIS BUT MY LAPTOP DECIDED TO 'BYE FELICIA' ME AND DIED AND I LOST THE CHAP  
> i hat my laptop


	10. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bean  
> *bursts in, out of breath*  
> YOU WONT BELIEVE WHATHAPPENED  
> Woot  
> oh child, you okay?  
> Bean  
> OMG DID U GUYS MISS IT??

**'weird flex but ok'**

**5 PM**

 

**dance queen**  
who else got the message??

**Woot**  
what msg?

**meme queen**  
I DID

**Minhoe**  
me

**feelix**  
ye i did too

**Can**  
for??

**dance queen**  
they took back our suspension

**Woot**  
what the?? suspensions cant be taken back??

**meme queen**  
no srsly

**Minhoe**  
yes it says "Dear Troublemakers,  
The week-long suspension has been taken back.  
You're welcome to comeback to schhool"

**Can**  
u sure it aint a prank?

**Bean**  
*bursts in, out of breath*  
YOU WONT BELIEVE WHATHAPPENED

**Woot**  
oh child, you okay?

**Bean**  
OMG DID U GUYS MISS IT??

**Can**  
miss what?

**Bean**  
MR.JUNG-KIM FUCKING WALKED DOWN TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE, KICKED THE DOOR OPEN 

**Bean**  
AND FOUGHT WITH THE PRINCIPLE TO BRING OYU GUYS BACK

**InNOut**  
*bURSTS IN, OUT OF BREATH*  
i HAVE THE VID OF MR JUNG KIM DOYOUNG BEING ICONIC

**InNOut**   
_**[Open Video File]** _

**InNOut**  
HE SAID AND I QUOTE, "HOW DARE YOU KICK MY KIDS OUT, DO YOU KNOW THEY'RE THE BEST INTHIS SCHOOL!!!HKlkhhJ! NO ONE CAN BE THIS GOOD AFTER YOU EXPELLED DONGHYUCK"

**Can**  
i- im- thi-

**Woot**  
Chan, this is why i rejected you, im in love w mr. doyoung since like freshman yeAR

**Can**  
R00D

 

**'in love w doyoung since freshman'**

**4 AM**

 

**seconds**  
i think it missed a lot....

**InNOut**  
Im ean yea ou did

**seconds**  
shit remind me next time

**feelix**  
where even were you??

**seconds**  
well i was in detention then i fed my dog then i walked my dog

**feelix**  
you dot have a dog????

**dance queen**  
its a paper cut-out he has

**Woot**  
KIDS ITS TOO EARLY GO TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit just a filler, xoxoxo  
> im sooo SORRY  
> for not updating ok tbh im jjinjja sorry  
> (haah cringe)  
> but srsly tho i had exams lol today was the last one  
> i was busy in between regretting life and studying for exams so yea  
> thx for listening xox


	11. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whipped  
> lmao bin hyung is te only one aslep
> 
> LMFO  
> why tho??
> 
> nekts  
> he thinks drinking melk and sleeping 8 hour willmake him taller
> 
> jisunger  
> rip changbin rip

**'in love w doyoung since freshman'**

**2:15 PM**

 

**meme queen**  
gUYS  
KIDS  
PEOPLE

**Woot**  
stfu its hot and i was taking a nap

**Can**  
speak child

**meme queen**  
nothing much just wanted to say im in love a minhoe

**Minhoe**  
were done

**meme queen**  
NOFFOIJOSFIJOGIJ

**Minhoe**  
spell my name right at least lmfao

**dance queen**  
i'd say its cute if it weren't for the fact that my ass kept buzzing whle i was doing yog ah

**feelix**  
you dont yoga tho??

**dance queen**  
you dont know bout me

**feelix**  
you are legit just lying upsdie down nekts to me

**Bean**  
nekts..

**feelix**   
_feelix has **changed** 'feelix' to 'nekts'_

**dance queen**  
you dont know how hard i try

**InNOut**  
im cryinf

**Woot**  
ohnomy child?????

**InNOut**  
i got my braceds fremovded

**seconds**  
hes liteally sobbing rn

**nekts**  
hyunjin just legit got up and ran somewhere????

**Minhoe**  
whipped

**Minhoe**   
_Minhoe has **changed** 'dance queen' to 'whipped'_

**meme queen**  
no hees whipped for seungmin

**Woot**  
lol

**meme queen**  
real tea is on chan  
i was w him  
he heard in was crying and legit ran

**nekts**  
then why did hyunjin??

**Bean**  
use your brain  
seungmi was touched and a tear rolled out his eyes

**nekts**  
HOW WOULD HYUNJIN KNOW??? WE'RE LIKE OUTSIDE???? IN A PARK???? SITTING ON GRASS??

**Minhoe**  
the 7th sense

**meme queen**  
get lost u trash

**Minhoe**  
lol stfu u butthurt

**Can**  
jisungur dead for me

**Minhoe**  
JISUNGUR LMFO

**nekts**  
LMFO

**meme queen**   
_meme queen has **changed** 'Minhoe' to 'LMFO'_

**LMFO**  
nou just didnt patricia

**meme queen**  
ye i did

**LMFO**   
_LMFO has **changed** 'meme queen' to 'jisungur'_

**Woot**  
sipstea

**Bean**  
*whispers* break up

**nekts**  
*wipes tear* so cooot

 

**'in love w doyoung since freshman'**

**1 AM**

 

**InNOut**  
hi kids

**jisungur**  
literal child

**nekts**  
speak kid

**InNOut**  
r00d but oh well im cuter thn all yall fucks now

**Can**  
YOURE A KID DONT CURSE

**InNOut**  
we all tell u 'ur dying go to sleep' but d o yo??

**Can**  
i- oh wll bye im sleepy

**LMFO**  
fucking liar i just heard him sob

**Woot**  
hE GOT dised by a kid hes crying

**jisungur**  
*screenshotted*

**nekts**  
*framed*

**Woot**  
*hung up on the wall*

**whipped**  
lmao bin hyung is te only one aslep

**LMFO**  
why tho??

**nekts**  
he thinks drinking melk and sleeping 8 hour willmake him taller

**jisunger**  
rip changbin rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who bakfromded  
> me  
> but not for long  
> i got caie   
> rip me  
> *roblox dying sound*


End file.
